In The End (and other[massacred]Linkin Park Songs)
by Jackie an Anamaria
Summary: When Vegeta tries to look back on his life, using "In the End" by Linkin Park to describe it, some things go wrong and he ends up acting like an idiot and doing stupid things. Please R/R!


****

~*~In The End (and other [massacred] Linkin Park songs)~*~  
by Bra Leena Briefs and Cauleena Flora

Disclaimer: *sings* It's at the end of thi-is we-ird sto-ory.

A/N: Okay, so Vegeta's a bit OOC. So sue us. Wait a minute. On second thought, don't please.

Vegeta sat in the Capsule Corporation field one night, sulking at another defeat from that curséd Kakarot. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to make himself strong enough to beat that low-level Saiyan.

Looking back, he could see that no matter what he had done, there had always been someone above him. It had all started with Lord Frieza on Planet Vegeta.

__

It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try

'That's right,' Vegeta thought sullenly. 'It _doesn't_ matter how hard anyone tries. No matter what, there will always be _something_ that keeps them from getting what they want.'

__

Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down till the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal

'I couldn't believe it. It's just like my entire childhood was wasted. But wasted on what? That's what I've been trying to figure out.' He got up. "Listen to me," he said aloud. "I'm starting to get sentimental, just like that blasted Kakarot."

He sat back down. "But it's true. The way I feel. Was promised by her face. Bulma The sound of her voice painted on my memories, even when she's not with me, oh wait, I'm in the wrong song." He smacked himself in the forehead. Several times. Until he got dizzy. And fell over.

"Listen to me again, and this time I'll sing the right song," he said.

__

Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on  
But you didn't even know

"I didn't know that there was someone more powerful than me out there. Some peasant woods-boy who grew out without proper training defeated me, the Prince of all Saiyans. I mean, seriously. I'M FREAKIN' TALKING TO MYSELF! Goodness. Okay, when did I start saying goodness?" He looked up. "Hey, is the music going to start or what? I mean, I don't have all eternity here, like that giant lizard thing that grants wishes."

A voice came from the sky. "Hey! I'm a dragon! Dra-gon! Not a lizard! I don't do that tongue thing!"

"Aw, save that for your lady lizard-thing," Vegeta yelled.

Although he couldn't see it, Vegeta knew the dragon had put on a pouty expression. "I don't have one," the dragon mumbled.

Vegeta smirked. "Well why don't you go gather up your balls and wish for one?" He smirked even harder. "Oh, wait! I forGOT! You can't, can you?" He rubbed his hands together. "Now I'm going to do something unthinkable!" he said under his breath. "I'm going to laugh like the Supreme Kai!" He started laughing—surprise surprise—like the Supreme Kai! "All your efforts for nothing!" he shouted, jumping once and pointing at the sky. "I mean, it must have been a big sacrifice, giving up your, uh, how shall I put this? Dragonly parts? To give others a chance to wish." He started to sing. "The sacrifice of giving up your balls!" He stopped again. "Oops. Wrong song again. Never mind."

The dragon was too busy breathing fire and lighting up the night sky to laugh at the Saiyan Prince's mistake.

Vegeta shrugged. "Oh well. It works." He continued to sing. "Everyone gives up stuff, but not necessarily their stuff'."

He was interrupted as the dragon thundered, "SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!"

Vegeta fell over. "Okay, then, back to In the End!" He stopped. "Aw, damn, I don't remember the rest of the frikkin' song!"

The dragon quickly picked it up for him.

__

I wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
But even thought I tried  
It all fell apart

"That's right!" Vegeta said, acting like Hercule and holding up a "victory" sign. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, looking at his fingers. "Why am I doing this?" He shrugged again. "Oh well, back to my story." He resumed a heroic pose, and proceeded to dramatically act everything he was saying out. "I tried my best to train and train so I could beat that bastard Frieza! And thenit all fell apart! That Kakarot jumped off a bridge and died! Wait, what am I saying? I'm telling the world my deepest, darkest dreams! Oh, woe! Oh woeful, woeful day!" He stopped. "Hey, why am I quoting Speareshake?"

"SHAKESPEARE!" came the dragon's voice. He then took on a British elite accent. "Don't you EVER insult the name of William Elizabeth Shakespeare EVER again!"

Vegeta raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Elizabeth?"

"YES! Elizabeth. Is there a problem?"

"Other than that his name is William something-else Shakespeare, no."

"His middle name is Elizabeth! What are you talking about? Why do you think that period in time was called the Elizabethan period?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Aya. It was called that because the QUEEN during that time was Elizabeth, not because Shakespeare's middle name was Elizabeth!"

"Well—well so what?" the dragon said indignantly.

The saiyan rolled his eyes, then shrugged for the umpteenth time that night. "Whatever." He turned around and said to no one in particular (because no one was really there) "Great Dende, Guardian of Earth! Am I really this weird when I'm by myself? MYSELF! I ask why, BUT IN MY MIND I FIND I'm really strange by myself. MYSELF! I ask why? BUT IN MY MIND I FIND—"

"HEY!!!" the dragon shouted. "YOU'RE NOT BY YOURSELF AND IT'S THE WRONG SONG AGAIN!!!"

"Oh," Vegeta said, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry." He frowned. "Did I just say what I think I said? Did I just say I was sorry to a lizard?"

"DRAGON!!!" the dragon said. "And no, you didn't say sorry to a dragon," he retorted sarcastically. "You read a poem to a horse."

"Hey, now THAT'S the wrong ARTIST! So don't be talking about me messing up the songs cuz you can't even get the artist right! I mean seriously. I don't see any resemblance between Shakira and Chester Bennington!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I mean, one's a hot chick, and the other one is a screaming.guy!"

"I HEARD THAT!" came Bulma's voice.

"Uh-oh," Vegeta muttered. "I DIDN'T SAY YOU WEREN'T HOT, HONEY, I JUST SAID SHE WAS, TOO!"

"Nice move," the dragon smirked as Bulma unleashed verbal wildfire on Vegeta that left him smoking.

He threw down the cigarette. "Smoking is the second greatest preventable cause of death in the United States. In Japan, I have no idea so stop asking me. Anyways, don't smoke."

"Uh, I kinda can't help it," the dragon mumbled. "After all, I _am_ a dragon."

"Oh shut up."

"When I'm talking to you?"

"Hey, we used that one already!"

"Oh. _Lo siento_."

"Hey, what's up with the Spanish?"

"I'm a dragon who has traveled the world!"

"No, you're a dragon whose BALLS have traveled the world."

"HEY SHUT UP!!!"

"When I'm talking to you?"

"Oh, psh."

"Who's talking right now?"

"I am."

"Who are you?"

"I'm me."

"Nice to meet you, me! I'm me, too!"

"Really? What a coinkydink! I never met another me before!"

"Hey, me, or should I say, dragon? Did you know that you're even stupider than Kakarot?"

"Stupider?"

"Yes, stupider!"

"Whatever you say, mortal."

"HEY DON'T CALL ME MORTAL!!!"

A voice came from somewhere in the background. "Hey, could you guys wrap it up? Your readers are getting bored and you haven't even gotten through the first chorus yet!"

Vegeta exchanged dubious glances with the sky. "Whatever. Anyways.."

__

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory  
Of a time when  
I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

"Okay, we've gotten through the first chorus! Are you happy now?" Vegeta called to the open air.

"No, not yet! Analyze it already!" came the voice.

"Goodness." He gasped. "Oh my Dende there I go again with that goodness crap!"

"ANALYZE!!!" the voice shouted.

"All right! All right! Don't get your panties in a wad! I've been trying all my life to be the strongest Saiyan ever, but that fool Kakarot keeps interfering and defeating me with his stupid little [he spoke this in a nasal voice] ka.HA." He sighed. "But in the end, it didn't even matter because he was the one who avenged my planet and my race, not me." He turned around. "HAPPY NOW???"

"Perfectly..No wait. Finish the song."

"Just run through the rest of it and then I'll do your little analyzing thingy, okay?" Vegeta yelled, frustrated.

"Okay."

__

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how I tried so hard  
Despite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then but  
It all comes back to me in the end  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory  
Of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I'VE PUT MY TRUST IN YOU  
PUSHED AS FAR AS I CAN GO  
FOR ALL THIS  
THERE'S ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter

"Phew," said Vegeta. His shoulders slumped. "Do I really have to analyze that whole thing?"

"Hey, you want a bit of cheese to go with that whine?" said the voice.

"Damn," muttered Vegeta. He took a deep breath. "I kept trying and trying to get stronger and stronger, but others kept mocking me with their strength that surpassed my own. Frieza even went so far as to keep me as one of his possessions. I fought a lot and spent a lot of time training and got surprisingly far. Things a different now. If Frieza saw me with my damned family on this lousy planet, he'd probably laugh. Actually, he wouldn't because he wouldn't recognize me. Again, I've been trying all my life to be the strongest Saiyan ever, but that fool Kakarot keeps interfering and defeating me with his stupid little [he spoke this in a nasal voice] ka.HA." He sighed. "But in the end, it didn't even matter because he was the one who avenged my planet and my race, not me. I don't really trust people, but the song says I do, so okay. I pushed as far as could go when I fought Buu. I did both of these twice, but I was louder about it the second time. One more time, I've been trying all my life to be the strongest Saiyan ever, but that fool Kakarot keeps interfering and defeating me with his stupid little [he spoke this in a nasal voice] ka.HA." He sighed. "But in the end, it didn't even matter because he was the one who avenged my planet and my race, not me." He turned to the direction of the voice and said breathlessly "How was that?"

"Not quite what I had in mind, but good enough.''

Using his last bit of energy, Vegeta sucked in his breath and "FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!"ed the voice. Panting heavily he said, Oh damn. I just blew up my back yard."

"Ha ha!" laughed the voice. "Silly Vegeta. Don't you know that I'm all in your head?"

"Wait," interupted the dragon. "How can I hear you?"

"Because you're in his head, too!" replied the voice.

"Ahhhhh!" cried Vegeta. "IT'S LIKE I'M PARANOID, LOOKING OVER MY BACK! IT'S LIKE A WHIRLWIND INSIDE OF MY HEAD! IT'S LIKE I CAN'T STOP WHAT I'M HEARING WITHIN! IT'S LIKE THE FACE INSIDE IS RIGHT BENEATH MY SKIN!''

"There he goes switching songs again." said the dragon.

"Yeah. What should we do about him?" asked the voice.

The Saiyan Prince dropped to his knees, clutching his head. "You try to take my sanity, go away. You try to take my sanity, go away. You try to take my sanity, go away. You try to take my sanity, GO AWAY! YOU TRY TO TAKE MY SANITY, GO AWAY! YOU TRY TO TAKE MY SANITY, GO AWAY! YOU TRY TO TAKE MY SANITY, GO AWAY! YOU TRY TO TAKE MY SANITY GO AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

Inside the house, Bulma and Chichi were chitchatting. Hearing Vegeta yell "GO AWAY" at the top of his lungs, they both stood up quickly and rushed to the back door. Seeing no one there but Vegeta, Bulma sighed and said, "Poor Vegeta. His schitzophrenia's acting up again. I'd better go see if he's okay."

FINITE

Disclaimer: All Linkin Park songs belong to Britney Spears. No, I'm just kidding. They belong to Linkin Park. DBZ belongs to that one dude, yeah you know who I'm talking about! Shakespeare belongs to George Washington--I mean himself.

Please review this! All flames will be used to toast the flamer!


End file.
